Break The Code!
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Karena mengatakan aku mencintaimu jelas lebih sulit daripada mengode seperti ini, dasar otak udang. [Donghae/Hyukjae]


**.**

 **Break The Code!** © Miss Chocoffee

All Cast © Themselves

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

* * *

"Hee? Pacaran?"

Kedua alis si pemilik suara menukik tajam. Mulut yang awalnya asyik menghisap sisa es krim kini terbuka setengah. Bungkusannya berpindah ke tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya yang tadi bekerja sebagai kipas darurat mendadak terhenti di detik yang sama.

"Yaa, begitulah." Lawan bicaranya tertawa salah tingkah. Rambut belakang di acak asal, sementara bibirnya terus menyunggingkan cengiran aneh.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya? Kalau dijelaskan lewat kata-kata jadi agak sulit juga." Pemilik suara pertama tadi menjawab setengah bergumam. Potongan es krim terakhir digigit sampai tandas, kemudian membuang bungkusnya pada tempat sampah yang kebetulan dilewati. "Soalnya untuk Hyukee yang sama sekali tidak pernah pacaran pasti akan sulit mencerna kata-kataku."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hyukee tadi langsung meradang. Keningnya berkerut, giginya gemeretak. Tapi respon yang didapat hanya cengiran tanpa dosa dan tepukan berkali-kali pada punggung. Seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau sebegitu ingin tahunya, cari pacar saja!" Lee Donghae─nama pemuda yang memakan es krim tadi, kini tersenyum teramat ceria. "Atau karena Hyukee malu-malu makanya bilangan padaku agar dikenalkan dengan gadis-gadis cantik? Oh ya ampun, aku orangnya peka kok, tenang saja! Kode seperti ini sih bukan hal sulit!"

Kawannya sendiri─Lee Hyukjae, terlihat menepuk kening frustasi. "Siapa yang bilang mau dikenalkan dengan perempuan, coba?" protesnya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, Tuan Pemecah Kode Yang Gagal."

"Lalu apa, Tuan Pemberi Kode Yang Salah?"

"Akan kucincang mulutmu kalau kau membalikan ledekanku lagi," Donghae seketika mendengus, tapi Hyukjae tidak peduli. Ia malah terus melanjutkan, "Aku bertanya seperti tadi gara-gara heran melihatmu─dan teman yang lain juga, tentu saja─bertingkah seperti penguasa dunia ketika memiliki kekasih. _Hell yeah_ , memangnya itu penting? Apa aku akan mendapat penghargaan jika punya pacar?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan penghargaan karena melepas masa jomblomu, Hyukee."

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak melihat keuntungan apapun selain pacarmu akan mengengkang kehidupanmu setelah ini." Kening Hyukjae mengkerut dramatis. "Hm, itu yang akhir-akhir ini kulihat sih."

"Hyukee ini lucu, ya?" Tiba-tiba saja Donghae tertawa sambil mengacak rambut kawannya. "Tidak semua yang pacaran begitu, kok. Paling itu hanya orang-orang _alay_ yang sedang kekurangan asupan kasih sayang dari pacarnya,"

Hyukjae buru-buru memotong. Sebuah senyum menggoda diumbar-umbar. "Seperti dirimu?"

"Jangan menghina dan jangan memotongku!" hardik Donghae sok galak. "Aku yang saat ini memang sedang jomblo, tapi bukan berarti kurang kasih sayang! Dan kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, ya lebih baik pacaran saja sana."

"… aku tidak punya teman perempuan yang bisa diajak pacaran," balas Hyukjae. Ia melengos ke arah lain, mulai sedikit gerah dengan tema percakapan mereka. "Lagipula kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjelaskan, sih? Kan, kau sudah pernah pacaran."

Ada satu cubitan keras pada kedua pipinya sebelum balasan Donghae terdengar dengan bias nada frustasi. "Kan sudah kubilang itu sulit, Hyukee sayang!"

"Ywua, ywua! Twapi jwangwan mencwubitkwu jwuga, Dongwhe Bwodwoh!" (Ya, ya! Tapi jangan mencubitku juga, Donghae bodoh!)

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dan Hyukjae memberi delikan sinis sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah. "Akan kulaporkan kau ke kantor polisi atas tindakan tidak menyenangkan! Sayangmu itu juga menjijikan!" gerutunya kemudian. Donghae gantian mendelik, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku kenalkan dengan salah satu teman perempuanku saja bagaimana, Hyukee?" Kemudian, selang beberapa menit, Donghae kembali bersuara. Kini nadanya terdengar lebih serius, dan Hyukjae menoleh, masih dengan pijat refleksi pada kedua pipinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dengan koleksi-koleksimu itu!" tolaknya datar. "Dari kecil yang menempel padamu kan medusa semua."

Donghae seketika mendengus. "Oh, maaf saja ya kalau temanku siluman semua." Jawabnya jengkel. "Dan kau tidak sadar diri kalau kau juga temanku dari kecil?"

"Perempuan, Donghae! Pe-rem-puan!" salak Hyukjae emosi. "Aku bukan perempuan, dasar otak udang!"

"Sialan kau!"

"Sialan kembali!"

Keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain sampai Hyukjae akhirnya menyerah dan memukul punggung Donghae dengan tasnya. "Hentikan perdebatan konyol ini. Semakin membuat gerah musim panas saja,"

"Siapa yang memulai?" sindir Donghae, tidak mau disalahkan. "Kau dan segala pertanyaan tentang pacaranmu itu."

"Tapi aku kan serius bertanya!"

"Makanya aku sarankan agar mencoba dengan salah satu teman perempuanku!"

Kening Hyukjae membuat suara keras ketika telapak tangannya menepuk tanpa belas kasihan. "Ini hanya akan menjadi lingkaran setan jika terus dibahas, tahu!"

"Maksudku kan baik, Hyukee. Kau itu, niat diberi pertolongan tidak, sih?" gerutu Donghae habis akal. Kepalanya bahkan berkedut nyeri hanya karena hal begini. "Rasanya itu susah dijelaskan jika tidak melaluinya langsung."

"Ya kau kan sudah mengalami langsung, jelaskan pakai kata-katamu, lah!"

"Hyukjae, jangan ngeyel!"

"Terserah aku dong, otak udang!"

Rasanya sensasi basah dari es krimnya tadi menguap tak berbekas hanya karena debat kusir yang mereka lakukan. Donghae mengusak poninya ke belakang, lalu menatap Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggang.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tapi ya ampun, Hyukjae! Aku bisa gila gara-gara ini. Kalau kau memang sebegitu tidak maunya dengan pilihanku, memangnya kau ada kandidat lain untuk didekati?"

"Oh, ada. Jelas ada." Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, merangsang rasa penasaran Donghae sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Tapi sayang sekali dia itu sudah menikah."

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Ibuku."

"Sialan." Donghae menyesal memilih bertanya.

"Tapi Donghae, aku serius punya kandidat!" kata Hyukjae lagi. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum lebar, entah karena usaha menahan tawa melihat tampang kecut Donghae atau efek dari memikirkan gebetannya yang kalau benar-benar ada eksistensinya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Kau!"

Langkah Donghae mendadak berhenti. Ia berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati Hyukjae yang menatapnya dengan penuh cengiran suka cita. Dan pemandangan itu membuat wajah terkejut Donghae berubah menjadi datar. Tahu dengan jelas ini candaan season dua dari sang kawan yang menyebalkan. Mana mungkin Hyukjae mengatakan hal serius sambil nyengir lebar begitu.

"Aku sumpahi kau benar-benar suka denganku, ya!" semprot Donghae masam. Hyukjae yang menyadari candaannya ketahuan segera tertawa lebar dan menyusul Donghae sambil merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Jangan, dong! Nanti aku tidak bisa menikah, bagaimana?"

"Menikah denganku, lah."

"Heh? Ini lamaran? Kita masih terlalu kecil, Donghae. Kau tidak akan bisa menafkahiku jika belum mapan."

"Hah? Jadi kau setuju kau yang jadi istri?"

"Ini kan hanya candaan, mana mungkin akan kejadian."

"Akan kubuat jadi kenyataan!"

"Sumpahan dari orang sepertimu tak akan mempan untukku, otak udang!"

"Oh ya? Berani taruhan? Lima, tidak, satu tahun lagi kau akan jatuh cinta padaku!"

Ledakan tawa langsung terdengar. Hyukjae, masih dengan menumpukan tubuhnya pada punggung Donghae, berjalan menyeret langkah dengan wajah merah padam akibat kebanyakan tertawa.

"Kau itu napsu sekali, ya? Jangan-jangan kau lagi yang sudah naksir denganku." Ledeknya. "Tapi kalau aku terima, bisa-bisa aku langsung kalah. Aku kan sudah jatuh cinta denganmu."

Donghae _rolling eyes_. "Jangan mengumbar dusta lagi, Hyukee." Dengusnya bosan.

Hyukjae kembali tertawa. Tawa yang semakin lama semakin mereda dan berganti dengan sebuah senyum asimetris. "Kita memang pengkode yang buruk." Celetuknya kemudian. Dilepasnya rangkulannya pada bahu Donghae, tidak mengindahkan 'haaaa' panjang dari kawannya itu dan melangkah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Lee Hyukjae adalah pengkode yang buruk dan Lee Donghae adalah penerima kode yang buruk. Kaaaaan?" serunya.

"Maksudmu apa, Hyukee?" balas Donghae, gagal paham.

Hyukjae kembali tertawa. Dikendikan bahu sekenanya, meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya mampu menaikan satu alis.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

' _Karena mengatakan aku mencintaimu jelas lebih sulit daripada mengode seperti ini, dasar otak udang._ '

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** FanFiksi receh edisi kangen HaeHyuk, huhu. Maafkan atas kegajeannya. Semoga menghibur teruntuk kalian yang haus asupan. _Bickering Couple is baaaaack!_

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

 **.**

* * *

 **[January 30, 2017]**


End file.
